


Grease Monkey

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Awkward Boners, Bathing/Washing, Bedrooms, Beds, Clothing, Confessions, Desire, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, First Time, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Getting Together, Hair Washing, Love, Lust, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, Nudity, Original Character(s), Pajamas & Sleepwear, Passion, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Roommates, Seduction, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Repression, Sexual Tension, Showers, Shyness, Slice of Life, Television Watching, Touching, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9583724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Two roommates deal with their attraction for one another.





	1. Part One

_"Steve..." The attractive brunette crooned seductively upon approaching him in her lacy nightgown and laying a hand gently against his forearm. "You don't know how much my body burns with desire for you..."_

_"That... that's good to hear..." He replied, growing increasingly flustered as she laid her other hand upon his chest._

_"And do you know what I do when it gets too hot?"_

_"What?"_

_"I take off a layer."_

_At that, she slipped off the nightgown and let it fall to the floor, so that her curvaceous body was completely on display for his pleasure._

_"Man, you're beautiful..." He managed to utter as he looked her up and down, before reaching for the hem of his t-shirt._

* * *

_"Oh God, not again..."_

Steve sat up in bed with some effort while keeping his blanket at waist height to hide the aftermath of his sexual fantasy.

He glanced across the room to find in relief that his roommate Karen seemed to still be asleep, her head facing the wall as he suddenly experienced a yearning to run his fingers through her long brown hair.

She began to stir a minute later and he was out of bed in an instant, eager to reach the bathroom before her eyes opened and she noticed the state he was in.

* * *

Karen returned home late that evening after spending the day with her religious family, her mind still aching from all the advice they'd given about living with young men and making sure that the rent was paid.

The thought of whether her roommate could be trusted plagued her mind while she stumbled in through the door and felt around for the light switch.

After halfheartedly going through her evening routine and shaving her legs, she finally changed into her night clothes and trudged along towards the bedroom.

She collapsed down on what she believed to be her bed, only for a low voice to suddenly gasp in pain and prompt her to sit back up.

"Wrong bed, Karen..." He whispered wearily before drifting back to sleep like a young child, leaving her to quietly apologize for the mistake as she crossed to the other side of the room.

The outrageous thought of what it would actually be like to share a bed with him entered her mind without warning and she rolled over impatiently in the hope of shaking the unwelcome notion from her head.

Even so, her mind inevitably wandered off as she fell asleep and entered a satisfying dream in which he slid underneath her car and emerged some time later covered in grease.


	2. Part Two

Karen gently tossed her head back to begin rubbing shampoo upon her scalp, shifting toned legs while allowing the warm water to constantly pour down.

Suds flowed towards the drain as she closed her eyes and once again imagined being caressed all over by a pair of firm hands.

A familiar voice interrupted the fantasy just as passions began to mount and she blinked, realizing that Steve had been waiting impatiently for her to finish the whole time.

Falling into a panicked rush, Karen finished rinsing her hair as quickly as possible before turning off the taps and hurriedly grabbing the towel.

She charged straight past her roommate on the way out, only to stop upon noticing the faded blue jeans and leather jacket he seemed so fond of.

_"I guess I should ask him about it one of these days, not that there's anything wrong with dressing like that..."_

His face inevitably entered her mind and despite a conservative upbringing, she couldn't help but wonder if the rest of his body would be just as pleasant to look at.

* * *

Steve nervously shifted an inch to the left when Karen sat down beside him on the couch, an action that did not go unnoticed as he tried to focus solely on the episode of Happy Days being broadcast.

Watching the antics of teenagers from a more prosperous time only reminded him of his parents and how they were living proof that the fifties weren't as perfect as some liked to believe.

 _"It's okay..."_ He reassured himself while glancing warily towards Karen. _"She's a nice girl who hasn't hurt you yet, unlike your Mom..."_

Karen stared back and he feared for a moment that she had read his mind, before a seemingly harmless question caught him off guard.

"I forgot, how old are you again?"

"Twenty..." He replied truthfully while hoping the answer wouldn't be used against him.

"So, you're actually younger than me..."

"Is... Is there something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm just used to dating older guys, that's all."

"I see..."

Steve prepared to stand and leave the room, but changed his mind when he saw a tenderness in Karen's eyes that was absent in his mother.

Only one other girl had ever looked at him in such a manner and the fact that she'd slipped away convinced him not to let another chance pass by.

As such, he dropped all efforts to resist as Karen moved closer and the smell of her perfume once again awoke repressed physical desires.

The pleasure of feeling her lips against his and the soft curves of her body faded however, when Steve realized that as a result of it being his first time, he had little idea of how to go beyond kissing and touching.

He pulled away after just a minute of passion, before resuming a typical sitting position and lowering his head in shame.

* * *

Karen watched in dismay as he stared quietly down at the floor, unable to do much besides wonder if she'd done something wrong.

"It's not your fault. I just don't feel ready..." He muttered after a few moments of uncomfortable silence, though his words did little to put her at ease.

_"You're just saying that because you don't want to hurt me, right? Well, I'm not fooled..."_

She turned off the television with a sigh and got up, coming to the conclusion that despite the tough facade, Steve was in reality still a timid and confused young boy, afraid of admitting his true feelings in front of a grown woman.


	3. Part Three

"Steve, is something wrong? You look scared out of your mind..."

Steve's eyes widened as he ran a hand through long hair, recollecting the past week's events and wanting nothing more than comfort of some sort.

"I want you..." He replied quietly, the sight of her in just a nightgown serving as a reminder of what could soon be in store if he chose his words carefully.

Karen stared back in hesitation for a few moments, during which Steve couldn't help but fear that he'd been too forward and that she would decline his wishes as a result.

The opposite turned out to be the case however, much to his relief as she slowly broke into an excited smile.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking, right?"

"I hope so..."

"Well, take your time to get ready. I can wait another hour."

He met her in the bedroom forty minutes later and she pulled him in for a kiss before they settled together upon the mattress.

* * *

Karen awoke the next morning to find herself on the floor while Steve continued to lie face down and exhausted upon her bed.

She sat up with some difficulty and brushed aside messy locks of hair as memories from the previous night resurfaced.

Another glance at Steve's still figure lead her to believe that she'd been pushed aside for the sake of extra room, though whether he had done it on purpose or not hardly seemed important at the moment.

What worried her more was how he would react upon opening his eyes and seeing the mess that had been made.

She sincerely hoped that she hadn't been too forceful either, for being remembered as the one whom was far too enthusiastic now seemed like something to be ashamed of.

"Karen... is that you?" Steve suddenly whispered, opening his eyes wearily to look down at her.

"Yes..."

"How was I?"

"You were fine." She said with a feigned smile, remembering how passive he'd been yet also wanting him to feel confident about his first time.

The important thing though was that their relationship had progressed and as she watched him begin to arise, the idea of having a larger bed proved rather tempting indeed.


End file.
